Six months Eight days Twelve hours
by Chibi Kitty
Summary: This is just a short song fic about Kai and Rei and how the had to go their seperate ways.
1. Default Chapter

Hey, I was going threw my CD collection and I came across my Brian McKnight Back at One and thought that 6 months, 8 days, 12 hours would be a good song to use for a fanfic so here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblad what so ever. Unless you're talking about the story plot then yeah, that's mine. Other then that I do not own Beyblad.  
  
Final note: I do not own the song 6, 8, 12  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' Lyrics (Flash Back)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai sighed as he stared out at the stars from his perch on the windowsill. A passing cloud slowly drifted by.  
  
'Geez, that looks like Rei.' Kai quickly shook his head and looked back up at the sky, the cloud had passed by leaving the sky clear again.  
  
Do you ever think about me  
  
Do you ever cry yourself to sleep  
In the middle of the night when you awake  
  
Are you calling out for me  
Do you ever reminisce  
I can't believe I'm acting like this I know it's crazy  
How I still can feel your kiss  
  
Kai sighed as he looked over to a picture of himself and Rei sharing a kiss. Max had taken the picture and had enough sense to give it to them instead of Tyson for black mail.  
  
(Flash Back)  
  
Kai was sitting under a tree, arm's folded across his chest and legs laded out in front of him. Kenny had insisted that they all take a 'personal day' to relax. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear the little creeper that was creeping around the tree.  
  
Wham  
  
Kai's eyes shot open and came face to face with a tiger.  
  
"Rei, what do you think you're doing?" Rei smiled, the tip of his fang glinting in the summer sun.  
  
"I was hunting." Rei said with in innocent grin.  
  
"What were you hunting?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow knowing full what Rei was hunting.  
  
"You." Rei said snaking his arms around Kai's neck. Kai laughed and pulled Rei onto his lap and into a kiss. Non moments after a little flash went off. The two pulled away and was faced with Tyson and Max. Tyson was holding a camera and Max stood a bit behind him shaking his head at Tyson. Kai glared at the blue haired boy.  
  
"You have a big death wish." Kai said evenly. Tyson shuddered but held his ground.  
  
"You can't kill me. Not with this black mail material!" Tyson cheered. Kai growled and huffed.  
  
"Well, every one was bound to find out anyway." Rei said with a shrug. Tyson's smile tuned down a notch or two. Max thumbed up Rei and snatched the camera away from Tyson and threw it to Rei.  
  
"Develop it when ever you want. Just take out the picture of you two and give the rest to Tyson or I." Max said with a smile. Tyson fumed and Rei nodded. "Well, see ya." Max pulled Tyson away from the tree to leave the two alone.  
  
"That was nice of Max." Rei said resting his head on Kai's chest.  
  
"Yes it was kitten." Kai murmured as he combed threw Rei's hair.  
  
(End of Flash back)  
  
Kai smiled at the memory and turned his attention to the stairs.  
  
It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours  
  
Since you went away  
And I didn't know what to say  
I should be over you  
I should know better  
But it's just not the case  
It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours  
  
Since you went away  
  
Rei stared at the clock beside the calendar. It had been six months, eight days, and twelve hours since they had last seen each other. Since Kai had to leave. Rei sighed and got out of bed, he walked over to the window and stared up at the stars.  
  
"Oh Kai, I miss you so much." Rei whispered into the cool night air. The soft breeze played with Rei's hair as he stood at the open window.  
  
(Flash Back)  
  
"NO!" Rei hurled himself into Kai's arms.  
  
"Rei, I have to leave now. Voltaire wants me at his home." Rei shook his head and clung to Kai. Kai sighed and wrapped his arms around Rei's waist. "You know I have to, at least until I'm 18. I'll try and get back to you, you know I will. I love you Rei." Kai pulled away and kissed Rei's lips. Rei was on the verge of tears.  
  
"I love you too Kai. Don't forget me. I will never forget you." Rei hugged onto Kai one more time before letting go and watched Kai pick up his bags and walk out the door.  
  
The moment Kai was out the door Rei burst into tears and rushed to the bedroom to cry his hart out.  
  
(End of Flash Back)  
  
"Oh Kai.I love you, wo ai ne [1]." Rei sighed and brushed the stray tear away.  
  
Do you ever ask about me  
  
Do your friends still tell you what to do  
Every time the phone rings  
Do you wish it was me calln' you  
Or has time put out the flame  
I miss you  
  
Is everything ok  
  
It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours  
  
Since you went away  
I miss you so much  
And I don't know what to say  
  
I should be over you  
  
I should know better  
But it's just no the case  
It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours  
Since you went away.  
  
Kai Got up from his windowsill and walked over to his desk where he found his journal. Kai brushed his hand over the cover before opining it up to a fresh page and began to write.  
  
'It hurts, ya know? To be miles away from the one you love most and not even know if they still love you. It's crazy to keep on like this but I love him, and there's nothing that can stop that. My Grandfather tells me I should get over him and that I should know better, ha. Like that could ever happen. Oh well. I guess I should try and get some sleep. ~Kai' Kai put down his pen and shut his book. Kai went to bed with thoughts of his raven-haired neko-jin running threw his mind.  
  
It's hard enough just passing the time  
  
When I can't seem to get you off my mind  
  
And where is the good in goodbye  
  
In goodbye, goodbye  
  
It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours  
Since you went away  
I miss you so much  
And I don't know what to say  
I should be over you  
I should know better  
But it's just no the case  
It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours  
Since you went away  
  
Rei turned his back to the moon lit sky and headed for bed. He'd have to get some sleep. Maybe then he'd be able to sleep with the thoughts of Kai. Rei turned to look out the window one more time.  
  
"I never liked goodbyes Kai, I hope you do come back to me. I'll always love you. No matter what." Rei smiled at the thought and crawled into bed to dream of his lover.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that was it. My first song fic. I hope you like it. I'd live some feed back on it. Should I ever do a song fic again? Hah, yah right. I dunno. Maybe in a long time from now. But R&R all the same please! Thankx! 


	2. Sequel

Well I originally thought that since it was a sequel and not really another chapter, I had put this up as a separate story but I think I'm going to put this as a second chapter, if only because it's I want this story and the first half of it to be read.

Warning: As much as people may think me wrong or stupid for this, I didn't change any of my errors or mistakes in ether fanfic. My reasons for this is because I believe since it's a story that I had written so many years ago it shouldn't be altered. I like to know that my ability as a writer is growing and as the same time, my readers can see how the progress is coming as well. If you have any problem with it then feel free to vent at me later for it but I'm keeping it the way it is. So carry on at your own risk.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade in any way what so ever. Unless you're talking about the plot then yeah, that's mine.

"Talking" 'Thinking' (Flash Backs) Time change

It had been years since Kai and Rei had seen each other. Nether one forgot the other but life had forced them to do what nether wanted.

Kai, now 20 still was being forced to work for Voltaire but it wasn't as a minion oh no, it was to look after the old hag. Day in day out Kai had to serve his grandfather and help him around. Never free to do, as he liked. Then there were those times when his grandfather would sleep all day and leave Kai to do as he pleased. On those days Kai would go for a walk in the back yard or go into town.

Kai let out a small smile. Today was one of those days. His grandfather had taken a hart attack and was sent to the hospital. It all resulted in a day off and most likely the rest of the week. Kai walked up and down the crowded streets of Christmas shoppers doing their last minuet gift getting. Kai stopped at a store and looked in at the window display case. As he scanned the Christmas gifts one of them caught his eye. There sitting on a velvet pad was a small pendent. On it's silver chain was a silver and gold tiger and phoenix. Now Kai was never an impulse buyer but this little pendent just called out to him.

'I have to get that.' Kai thought walking into the little store.

The store was small and packed with all sorts of things. To the side was a glass counter where an old man sat reading the newspaper. Kai walked up to him.

"I want to buy that gold and sliver pendent with the tiger and phoenix." The man looked up startled.

"Are you sure about that? It's quite expensive." Kai glared at the old man. "I mean of course you want it." The old man got up and rushed over to the display case and brought the pendent to the counter. "Would you like that wrapped?" Kai thought about it. He didn't know why he bothered but he had it gift-wrapped. It wasn't like he could actually give it to Rei. Kai threw the man a few hundred. Way more then needed and left the stunned man and his store. Kai was quite pleased with his purchase and continued to walk around the streets that were starting to lighten up as night crawled across the sky.

Somewhere else a golden-eyed boy wondered up and down the exact same streets as the blue haired Russian. Rei had been on his way back home to China for the holidays but his plain had been re-rooted to Russia due to bad weather. Rei smiled to himself if he couldn't get home for Christmas he'd just have to go to plane B. Rei stood inside the door of a coffee house waiting for his taxi to come. He looked down at an old photograph of Kai and himself.

(Flash Back)

It was taken when he and Kai were eating ice cream. Rei's had fallen to the ground so Kai had to share his with Rei. Tyson had jumped out of a near by bush scaring Rei and Kai.resulting in Rei's fallen ice cream. Rei pouted before grabbing Kai's hand that was holding his ice cream and took a lick. Kai had a faint blush from what Rei could see from the corner of his eye and that's when Tyson thought it would be a good idea to take a picture. Kai had wanted to kill Tyson so badly that day but lucky Tyson Rei insisted that he wanted it for his scrape book.

(End of Flash Back)

Rei chuckled at the fond memory before leaving the warmth of the coffee house to get the taxi that was waiting out side for him.

"Where too?"

"1560 Ivy lane" The taxi driver raised his eyebrow.

"You sure that's where you want to go? No body wants to go there." Rei nodded.

"Yes." The driver shook his head muttering about crazy kids and junk as he pulled back onto the road.

Rei stared out of the window as snow started to fall. The city was all lit up with lights and Christmas stuff. It slowly disappeared though as they left down and took an old back road. It was dark and the snow wasn't making it much better but some way or an other the taxi driver got Rei to 1560 Ivy lane.

"Thank you. How much?" The taxi driver shook his head.

"Don't bother. It's on me." Rei smiled his thanks before heading up to the big gates that surrounded a huge mansion. Rei shuddered at the creepy-ness of it all.

'Come on Rei. Pull your self together.' Rei thought as he pushed the gate open. The path up to the mansion was creepy to say the least. But that also could have been the overly dark appearance it had. For all he knew the place could be very nice looking in the summer.or in the day light for that matter. Rei reached the door and extended his hand to rig the bell.

"What do you want?" Rei snapped his hand back from the bell. A dark figure stood in the doorway. The bright lights cashed a shadow over the man.

"I-I just came to see if Hiwatari Kai was home." Rei mumbled.

"Speak up boy." Rei glared at the man.

"Is Hiwatari Kai home?" Rei asked again. The man, who Rei guessed as the butler grunted.

"Why would you like to know?" He asked looking down at Rei. Rei frowned. Why had he gone to see Kai?

"I wanted to wish him a Merry Christmas." Rei said. He knew that wasn't the whole truth to his visit but what else could he say?

"He's not home." Rei frowned.

"What's the matter Moris?" Rei looked behind him and saw a dark figure walking up the path.

"This boy won't go away Master." The 'Master' snorted and walked into the light. Rei's breath caught in his throat, there standing in front of him was Kai!

"Why don't you let him in? Take his coat." Moris nodded and stepped aside.

"Please come in Sir." Rei hesitantly took a step inside and took off his coat. Moris took the coat and hung it in the closet.

"Master Kai. Would you like any thing to drink?" Kai shook his head.

"No but perhaps our guest would like some thing. How about green tea Rei?" Rei smiled.

"I'd like that." Kai nodded at Moris.

"You heard him. Green tea." Moris bowed and scampered away. Kai turned from Rei and walked down the dimly lit hallway. Rei stood there not quite sure if he should follow Kai. "Well? Are you coming or not?" Rei looked at Kai then to the door before jogging to catch up to Kai. The two continued down the hallways in silence. Kai lead Rei up a grand stare case and down more halls.

'This place is like a maze. It's a wonder Kai doesn't get lost.' Rei thought as he looked behind him. "Umph." Rei fell backwards and looked up at Kai. "Um, sorry." Rei murmured. Kai just turned from Rei and took out a key. He unlocked a pair of huge double doors. Rei got up and followed Kai into the room. Kai walked over to the other side and turned on the light. Rei gasped. There he was, standing in Kai's bedroom. It was huge. It had big windows along one side of the wall and a bookcase on the other. There was a fireplace and Kai's bed. Two doors were on the other wall. Most likely leading to a walk in closet and a washroom.

"Take a seat. Moris should be back with your tea soon." Rei took a seat in one of Kai's chairs. "How'd you find me?" Rei chewed on his bottom lip not quite sure how he in fact did come across Kai's address. Rei was surprised when he felt Kai's worm finger on his lips.

"Kai," Rei was quieted down when Kai shook his head.

"I've always told you not to bite your lips. You're going to hurt your self." Kai said kissing Rei. Rei wrapped his arms around Kai's neck. This was how it was suppose to be. Kai and himself locked in a kiss forever. But as every one knows forever never happens forever.

"Ahem. Master Kai. Your tea." Kai pulled away and glared at Moris.

"Put it on the table." Moris put the tray on the table then turned to leave but stopped at the door.

"Master Kai, your grandfather won't be please if he finds out." Kai glared at Moris.

"Get out of my room."

"As you wish Master, but before I go, I think you should know that your grandfather will be coming back in a day or so."

"Out." Moris rolled his eyes and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Oh Kai, why do you stay in this place?" Rei asked. Kai sighed.

"Grandfather isn't well. I feel that I should take care of him for his last times on earth." Kai said. Rei frowned.

"That's not how you truly feel." Kai shook his head.

"You're right. It's not."

"Then why?" Rei asked getting up from his seat to stand in front of Kai. Kai bowed his head.

"I'm not sure why Rei." Rei smiled.

"Let's forget about this, after all it is Christmas." Kai nodded and that's when he remembered his present. Kai dug into his coat pocket and pulled out the small wrapped box. Rei's eyes widened.

"Kai?" Kai handed the box over to Rei.

"I saw it when I was in town. I bought it thinking of you." Rei's eyes teared up as he carefully un-wrapped the box. Rei's hand hovered over the lid of the box but with Kai's steady stare Rei pulled off the lid.

"Oh, Kai." Rei's breath hitched in his throat as he pulled out the pendent. "I love it." Rei held the pendent in his hands, turning it over ever so carefully. The hot salty tears streamed down his cheeks that he had been trying to hold back. Kai wrapped his arms around Rei and pulled him closer.

"Marry Christmas Rei." Rei sniffed.

"But Kai, I didn't get you anything." Kai shook his head.

"I don't need anything. You're hear aren't you?" Rei nodded.

"What about your grandfather?" Kai snorted wishing that Voltaire never existed.

"He can go to hell." Rei held the pendent out to Kai.

"Put it on me." Rei said teasingly. Kai chuckled and took the pendent from Rei's hands and clasped it around Rei's neck. Kai took a step back to admire his dear friend and love. Rei had grown quite a bit over the years. Though his golden eyes never changed.

Rei too was admiring Kai, something had changed about him but he couldn't tell what. Whatever it was, at the moment it seemed to be for the best. Rei dug his hands into his pockets when his left hand brushed against the picture of the day in the park.

"Kai, I do have a Christmas gift for you. I'm sorry if it isn't in the best of condition." Kai shook his head silencing Rei.

"I don't care about material possessions Rei. I have you." Rei's cheeks burned but that didn't stop him from handing Kai the picture, face down. Kai raised his eyebrow at Rei before turning it over. Kai nearly fell over at the site of them as young teens.

"Rei, how in the world did you get this from Tyson?" Kai asked. Rei laughed, an evil gleam in his eye.

"Black mail." Kai looked at Rei and laughed.

"Of 'course. How else would sneaky little kitty get something like this?" Kai asked. Rei couldn't help it any longer, the urge to be hugged by Kai for an eternity took over and the younger ravine haired boy flung himself into Kai's embrace.

"Marry Christmas Kai. Marry Christmas." Kai smiled looking down at Rei. His Rei.

The End

Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. R&R!


End file.
